fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Culture
Culture is a yield which is necessary in order to complete Civics. Culture is also generated every turn, and as with Technologies, every Civic requires a certain amount of Culture in order to be discovered. Culture also allows players to flip tiles from other players; civilizations with superior cultures may be able to take territory from nearby civilizations simply by overwhelming it with their culture. Flipping Territory Cities claim tiles based on the cultural pressure they exert over it. Due to this, tiles from other players' cities may be flipped to a player who has greater cultural influence over the tile. If a civilization has over 50% cultural pressure over more than half of another civilization's city's tiles, that city will likely go into revolution. Cities which go into cultural revolution are likely to flip to the player with greater cultural pressure. Tiles cannot flip which include a finished district or a unique tile improvement. Cities with districts and unique tile improvements can flip, however, though the unique tile improvements will be lost when the city flips. Tourism plays a major role in cultural influence. The amount of cultural pressure a civilization is outputting towards an opponent depends on the amount of tourism coming from that civilization. Cities have individual tourism now rather than a global tourism; citizens from specific cities will produce tourism towards cities with greater cultures. Tourism functions virtually the same as in the previous two titles, though it is simply on a local city level rather than a global empire level. This returns the dynamic of keeping conquered cities; the culture in these cities will be majority following the former owner of the city. Thus, players must struggle to develop their own culture in conquered cities in order to prevent them from returning to their opponent. Cities received in trades, however, will not return to their original owner unless the trade was a peace treaty. This also prevents players from playing overly wide; playing wide is not discouraged completely, but players who settle an overabundance of cities and fail to generate enough their own culture through these cities will likely lose them to other players. Cities all across the map may flip through cultural pressure, though the majority of the time, cities will only flip in bordering civilizations, after several tiles have been taken via cultural pressure. This change to culture allows for a new way of playing; for domination victories, players can make major strides towards their victory just by focusing on cultural pressure to other civilizations. Even capital cities may flip through pressure, although this is very unlikely based by the fact that capital cities tend to be the most productive of all cities in a civilization. Culture Bombing Culture Bombing is a mechanic returning from Civilization VI. Certain civilizations or leaders have abilities which cause tiles to flip hands when a building, district, or tile improvement is built on a tile. When a culture bomb is activated, all the tiles affected will immediately have overwhelmingly more cultural pressure from their new owner than their old owner. Civics The Civics Tree from Civ6 makes its return in this title. However, it has been altered somewhat like the Technology tree. Firstly, there are leaf Civics just as there are leaf Technologies. Despite the return of the Civics tree, using cards for government polciies does not return. There is a notably different system for social policy selection. New social policies may be selected depending on the Civics that the player has researched. Social policies interact with each other, and each social policy provides points towards the player's Ideology, which is selected in the Modern Era based on the social policies the player has chosen. In the Atomic Era, the Ideology evolves further to become a Government Type (Democracy, Communism, and Fascism). Social Policies Social Policies may be optionally chosen based on the Civics that you have researched. Half of Civics will open up the opportunity to choose a new Social Policy, but choosing a Social Policy will usually close the option to choose other Social Policies. However, for a certain amount of Gold, a Social Policy may be unselected. Each Social Policy gives a boost to the empire in a certain field. Ideology Upon entering the Industrial Era, an Ideology is formed. This is not chosen by the player, but is chosen based on all of the Social Policies that the player has chosen. At the start of the Industrial Era, a Revolution occurs in the Capital City which makes the player adopt an Ideology. Starting in the Industrial Era, all Social Policies that they player chooses must be in line with their Ideology. In the Modern Era, another Revolution occurs in the capital and the player will adopt a government type which corresponds with their Ideology. *'Freedom:' Becomes Democracy. Best for a Diplomatic or Science Victory. *'Order:' Becomes Communism. Best for a Cultural or Science Victory. *'Autocracy:' Becomes Fascism. Best for a Domination or Religious Victory. Category:Subpages